1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an electrical distribution system including a junction box housing containing therein at least one control module, such as a memory with programmable control means, and first connector means arranged within an opening contained in one wall of the junction box for connecting with said control module via mating external connector means and a distribution component a plurality of sensor or actuator devices arranged remotely of the housing.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
As illustrated in the prior German patent No. DE 299 09 204 U1, it is well known in the patented prior art to provide junction boxes containing electrical components that are supplied with electrical power via conductor means that extend through openings contained in the housing wall. To this end, a connector area is generally provided within the junction box adjacent the top wall thereof for receiving the connector plugs and sockets that connect the power supply with one or more external actuators and/or sensors. The junction box side wall generally contains an opening though which extends a cable that is connected with an external control module.
In many cases, the control module is arranged within a closed, sealed junction box where the cable linking the distribution component to the control module passes through a wall opening of the junction box in a sealed manner. To establish the electrical connection, one must first run the cable from the control module through the wall of the junction box, and then wire it to the terminal distribution means. This connection technique is relatively laborious and time consuming.
To avoid the above and other drawbacks of the known junction box arrangements, the present invention was developed to simplify the electrical connection to a control module contained in a junction box.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to provide an improved junction box arrangement wherein the distribution component (such as an SAI printed circuit assembly) leading to the external sensors is mounted directly upon the external surface of a side wall of the junction box, said distribution component including an external connector that mates with a companion connector that is mounted in a sealed manner within an opening contained in the side wall of the junction box, said companion connector being connected by conductor means with a control module mounted adjacent the bottom wall of the junction box.
According to a further object of the invention, the distribution component includes a bottom wall to which the external connector is rigidly mounted, so that when the distribution component is mounted on the junction box side wall, the external connector is automatically coupled with the companion connector that is mounted in the junction box side wall opening. This eliminates the need for laboriously passing the cable through a wall opening, as was the custom of the prior art.
Preferably the external and companion connectors are flat-strip-type male and female connectors including rows of conductive pins and cooperating sockets, respectively. In the preferred embodiment, the first connector is a male connector, and in second embodiment, the first connector is a female connector, with the companion connectors being of the opposite gender, respectively.
According to a further object of the invention, in order to prevent the penetration of moisture into the junction box, first resilient seal means are compressed between the bottom wall of the distribution component that abuts the external surface of the junction box side wall, and second resilient seal means are compressed for sealing the peripheral space between said companion connector and the periphery of the wall opening.